1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the use of expansion anchors in combination with non-expansion anchors, in the placement, replacement or repair of non-loadbearing facades on buildings and other structures.
2. Prior Art
Dual expansion anchors having individually operable expansion fasteners are known to the prior art for the stated purpose.
The closest patents known to applicants are the following:
:2,892,226 Bradney
:3,296,919 Williams
:3,922,831 Fischer
:3,937,121 Schubert
:4,050,346 Fischer
:4,053,982 Weissman
:4,094,223 Fischer
:4,366,651 Thomas et al
:4,631,889 Adam et al
The closest prior publications and competitive products on the market known to applicants are the following:
a. The Construction Specifier, June, 1984 "Solving Problems Through Reanchoring", S. H. Getz, pp. 72-4; PA1 b. Dur-O-Wal, Inc., Northbrook, Ill. 60062, Dur-O-Wal Repair Anchor, Technical Bulletin 85-14; and PA1 c. Hilti (Canada) Limited, Bramalea, Ontario, Canada, Hilti Wall-Tie, the Remedial Anchor for Cavity Walls. PA1 a. A single axis dual anchor having a standard expansion fastener mounted on a standard threaded rod functioning as a connecting tie; PA1 b. A dual anchor wherein the expansion fastener and a second anchor are adjustable on the connecting tie to adjust the spacing between them; and PA1 c. A dual expansion anchor capable of being set and tested as to each fastener separately with no cross wall or lateral stress during or after set in either wall.
But applicants have no knowledge of any prior art having the following features: